Second In Command
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Xemnas is looking for a second-in-command, but is Saix up to the endurance test? -EXPLICT YAOI-


"DAMMIT ALL!" I roared, raking my fingers through my hair as I tried to figure out what I was supposed to do.

I'd only been without my heart for a few months at the most, and I'd been a member of the Organization for even less.  
It seemed only yesterday I'd been playing games in the streets with Lea and the other kids.  
I'd been carefree, if not happy back then.  
Yet it seemed like an eternity away from where I was now, standing in a polished white castle in an eternally dark city.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned around. "Yes?"  
Xemnas stepped through the door, his face as placid and blank as it always was.  
That was something else I would never admit I missed.  
Smiles.  
Frowns.  
Any kind of expression at all.

"I thought I'd come see how our new recruit was handling the stress." Xemnas said, his face remaining blank, athough I thought I heard some amusement in his voice. He may have been attractive, but I couldn't let myself get carried away with those sort of thoughts.  
I frowned slightly, "I'm fine."  
"No you're not." Xemnas told me, a ghost of a smile now on his lips, "You're stressed because you're used to being a child, not an adult."  
I caught a growl rising in my throat, and stopped with effort.

"Saix are you listening to me?" Xemnas's voice managed to break through my thoughts.  
"Yes." I said with a sigh.  
"Then what did I just say?" Xemnas challenged me.  
Why did I feel like I was talking to my mother? Oh right, because I hadn't been paying attention, and my answer had been immediate and not thought through.  
Xemnas simply smiled and shook his head, walking up to me. "I said I'm asking around to see who is suitable for and interested in becoming my second-in-command."

I blinked, surprised at his offer, "Aren't I too new to be considered?"  
He shook his head, "No member is too new and besides, I merely wanted to extend the offer, as I highly doubt that you would wan-"  
Forgetting my better judgement for the moment, I inturrupted Xemnas, "No! Er-Sir...I mean, I would like to at least try."  
"Your persistence is nearly admirable." Xemnas told me, casually, "Or perhaps you're just mindlessly chasing after something you think you want."  
"I'm not a child..." I told him, looking up into his orange eyes. "...I'm not Isa anymore. I _know_ when I want something."  
I leaned up against him, "I _know_ I want the position of Second-In-Command...And I _know_ I want _you_."

My golden eyes traveled lustily up toward his, and his mouth curved in a slight smirk.  
"There may be hope for you yet, Saix." Xemnas praised softly, "...Provided you have the patience to wait until my attention isn't otherwise occupied."  
My memories were flashing around in my mind, stirring the false emotions of excitement.  
"I can wait." I promised hopefully, praying that he wasn't just toying with me.

"Very well then." Xemnas said quietly, "Then, off with you. I expect all of your missions to be done by the end of today. Understand?"  
I swallowed, five missions in one day?  
"Yes Sir." I answered hoping that my claymore was ready for some serious abuse.  
He turned and left without another word, leaving me to plan my...rather full day.

* * *

"Considering who the Superior is, he would probably appreciate you taking the initiative…while still staying in your place, of course." The gunman rammbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, sitting up again.

"It _means_ either pursue him or don't, but make up your mind one way or the other," Xigbar told me.

"Wait...so do I go for him? Or let him come for me?" I asked, bewildered.

Xigbar just shook his head and portaled off.

I gave up, the freeshooter refused to talk in anything but riddles.

* * *

"Very well...tonight can be your test."

Xemnas pushed me down to sit at the foot of his bed. Then he stepped away and began to undress excruciatingly slowly, doing a little striptease for me, slowly stripping down to his underwear. Noticing the hunger in my eyes as I stared at him, he smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you expect me to undress you, too?"

"N-no, I can do it!" I told him, unfortunatly sounding like a stubbornly independent child.  
My performance was much quicker; off came my coat, my gloves and my undershirt.  
When I came to my pants, though, I paused. Watching him that way, I had gotten so excited…It was kind of embarrassing.

"What now?" Xemnas said, taking hold of my hips and pulling me tightly against him. That kind of contact only made my problem worse, and I clung to his shoulders, struggling not to move my hips.  
He knew, and he had that look of subtle triumph, "Hmph. So seeing me like this was all it took?"

"No matter, we still have to get rid of these." Xemnas said quietly into my ear, sneakily unbuttoning my pants and kneeling to pull them off.  
After that, there was a second where we both seemed to realize that he was on his knees in front of me. It was kind of scary for me, because he was the one who was supposed to be in this position. Xemnas paused for a moment, apparently thinking things over.  
"Um, Xem-Xemnas? Are you going to...?" I mumbled nervously, and he glanced up at me with those orange orbs.  
"Don't expect something like that, Seven. You haven't earned it yet." He informed me, leaning up to kiss my lips. His tongue slid past my lips, only exciting me more.

While all that was going on, Xemnas pulled his hand away so he could then remove his underwear. I acted without thinking about the consequences, leaning forward to grab him between his legs. The soft noise of surprise that escaped his lips thrilled me, as did the fact that he was already hard beneath my fingers. Then his hand gripped my throat tightly and he forced me back down, my hands flying up to clutch at his.

"Remember your place, Seven." Xemnas ordered.  
I nodded franticly, I was ready to play the part of the obedient puppy if that was what he wanted.  
He reached up and covered my eyes with that same hand. I opened my mouth to voice my curiosity, but he told me not to speak, so I shut up quickly. He positioned himself between my legs and, without warning, began to grind his head cruelly against me, never actually pushing it in.

Xemnas spoke into my ear, "You want to be Second-In-Command, don't you?"  
Still blind, I nodded fervently.  
"And you can take this?" The first few centimeters slid in and I let out an almost-silent gasp, struggling already.

"Yes," I agreed breathlessly. "Anything you want...just please—"  
"Hmph. Begging is certainly a talent of yours. Very well then." Making sure to go so slowly that I could barely stand it, Xemnas forced the entire length of himself inside.  
I forced myself to claw at the sheets beneath me so I wouldn't rake my nails down his back; He was picking up speed now, and it felt too good for words.

It was obvious to both of us that I was getting close to the edge of my sanity, close to getting lost behind a veil of white heat, close to the rapture of that blinding light...Emotional, no? Sex does that to people, Nobody or not. My chest heaving, I held tightly onto his shoulders, just seconds away from—

Then he stopped.

Right in the middle of all my thoughts of how amazing he was and how much I loved him and all that stereotypical stuff that goes through your head when someone you think is utterly sexy is slamming into you, he _stopped_.

"Xemnas? What...why?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Didn't you say that you wanted me to enjoy this too?" He asked seductively, circling my lips with his fingertip.  
"Yes." Somehow, I was spellbound. With just a few words and a glance from those orange eyes, he had me completely under his control.  
"Then you should have the patience to wait for me," Xemnas said into my ear, and I nodded, utterly intoxicated by his closeness.

So he waited until I was nowhere near the edge before starting again.  
It still felt just as good, but every time I started to get close, Xemnas would stop again and say something like, "You can be patient or I can stop altogether."  
Then I would have to shake my head vigorously and tell him, "I can wait, I can wait, Sir!"

Finally, after about the sixth time(_I lost count exactly_), we reached a point where I felt as if I would realease whether Xemnas wanted me to or not.  
"Mm…I can't…I-I need…" I moaned incoherently, my own hand starting to drift between my legs. Not surprisingly, he grabbed my wrist and forced it up over my head.

"B-but I can't…I need _something_ there," I cried pathetically. This whole experience was degrading, and I couldn't decide whether I loved it or hated it. Much to my surprise and relief, Xemnas then reached down between my legs to appease me, his cool hand teasing me all the way to my breaking point.  
"Xe- Xemn- ah-hah!" Slapping one hand over my mouth, I allowed myself to moan wantonly, bucking my hips against him. His movement didn't stop, and a few seconds after I did, he reached his climax too, tearing my hand away from my lips so he could kiss me fiercely. Tongues met, lips bruised, teeth clashed, and my back arched tightly at the feeling of him coming inside of me.

"Honestly, I've only just begun." Xemnas muttered, giving me more hope for the rest of the night, "Up against the wall."  
In a split-second, my back was pressed against the wall and I was staring hotly at him through my hair.  
Not at all bothered by giving me direct orders, Xemnas raised his hand and twirled his finger in a circle, he wanted my back to him. So I turned and leaned close on the wall, resting on my hands and glancing at him over my shoulder.  
"What now, Sir?" I asked, my low voice surprisingly shaking with antisipation.

Pushing my face forward against the wall, he spoke into my ear, "_Now_ you have cause to get excited…"  
Running his smooth hands slowly along my hips, my stomach, and my ass, he muttered, "I have to admit, you do look attractive from this view."  
Xemnas started using his fingers and was making it _very_ difficult for me to concentrate on his words.

"I'm going to have trouble holding myself up on this wall, Xemn—ee!" My sentence ended in a sharp sound as he nudged a certain spot inside me, blinding me for the second time that night.  
"Faster," I begged, dragging my fingernails down the wall, creating little ruts.  
"Let's not be too hasty, Seven." Xemnas warned, taking hold of my wrists, "And I'll ask you not to harm my room's walls."  
"S-sorry…Sir." I swallowed, remembering that he was cold enough to just stop if I disobeyed him.

Speaking of which, I managed to ask, "Er…is it going to be th-the same as last time? I mean…will you…um…stop like you did…before?"  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. If I don't stop, will you be able to go on until I'm finished?" Xemnas asked, raising a silver eyebrow.  
"Yes!" I replied quickly, "Oh yes, I can go for as long as you want!"  
"I see…and is that a _promise_?" Xemnas whispered against my neck, shoving roughly back in for the second time that night, and I glanced at him over my shoulder again.  
I barley got the words out, my throat felt dry and tight, "Mm-hm...I promise."

"Hmph. Let's just hope you can hold to that oath; if you lied to me, I would be forced to punish you." On the word 'punish,' he thrusted back in brutally, abusing that sweet spot so that I let out a pathetic moan.  
"If that's what you want." I said, trying to clear my vision.  
At this point I didn't care what he did, as long as he was the one doing it.  
He gave another sharp thrust and I caught myself in time so that my nails dug into my palms instead of the wall, "Hurt me to your non-existant heart's content."

Taking a step back, he forced me to step with him so my back wound up almost parallel to the ground, with my hands still leaned against the wall. I gave a low moan as he started up a painfully slow pace, something about being bent over and tortured that way was just so deliciously demeaning. Something inside me begged for release, the pleading becoming more insistant with every sharp move of his hips.

"Mm…almost…" I gasped, moving against him even as I tried to stop myself.  
"It's only been a short time; can't you hold out any longer?" he muttered, though he didn't pause in his delightful torment.  
"Y-yes..." I answered shakily, I had to prove to him that I could do this.  
Besides it was worth it.

"Ah…Xe-Xemn-ah-s…yes…!" The second I reached my climax, Xemnas grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me up close to him again, holding onto me tightly with his lips to my neck. It was all I could do to stand up straight as every muscle in my body tightened for those few seconds.  
Hardly able to breathe, hardly able to think, I began to step away from him, but he pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Not yet."

"M-my apologies, Sir..." I pushed away from him and stepped over to his desk, grabbing the edge to steady myself, "I just…need something to hold onto. You can keep going now."  
That was me, Saix the dutiful little sex-puppy.  
It only took Xemnas a second to reengage himself, his movement even faster now.  
Trying to encourage him, I whispered his name every few seconds and tried to think of what else I could do for him.

If it was a test, let me prove my worth!  
Let me show Xemnas that no one else could give him a better time.  
Reaching back to take one of his hands from my hip, I pulled it up to my mouth and kissed it softly, forcing him even closer to me. He seemed hesitant for a second, then sighed and let his forehead rest on my back.  
As his breathing grew faster, I began to lick and suck on his fingers, wanting him to feel that, too, "Do it as hard as you need to, Sir...I can take it…"  
He scoffed at me softly and slipped his free hand around my throat.

"Stop talking." Xemnas ordered, so I did. He needed to realize that he had _complete_ control over me. Tired though I was, I forced my body to obey me, making it as tight as possible for him. Under that treatment, it only took a few more minutes before he let out a soft moan and his grip on my throat tightened.  
After what seemed like a very long time, he broke away from me and quickly redressed, stepping back to sit down on his bed while I just collapsed to the floor. Our heavy breathing was matched, breaking the silence while we both just sat there.  
At last, he offered me his hand. Letting a weak smile curve my lips, I crawled toward him and took it, but I paused there.

"I…I'm not sure I can stand up..." I murmured quietly, glancing away.  
With sigh, Xemnas pulled on my hand, dragging me up to lie on top of him.  
Once I was settled, I closed my eyes, "Did I pass my test?"  
I felt Xemnas inhale and exhale slowly, "If you hadn't, you probably wouldn't still be here."  
My eyes snapped open, but I calmed myself.  
"So does that mean I get to sleep in your bed?" I asked hesitantly.  
"I suppose." He gave a slight smile, "But don't be surprised if you wake alone."  
Oh right, he was leaving for a recon mission early in the morning.

"Xemnas, what are We...what is Us?" I asked after a comfortable silence.  
"I told you before we started, not to fool yourself into thinking this is something that it's not. It is your endurance test...nothing more." Xemnas said coldly. He obviously didn't care at all if he hurt my feelings…

"Fine." I said, forcing myself to step out of his bed on shaking legs and start redressing.  
Odd how one minute I was on my back comparing him to whatever deity was out there, and the next I was on my feet about to storm out.  
He watched me wordlessly for a few seconds before deciding to speak.

"Are you throwing a tantrum, Saix?" Xemnas asked. He wasn't annoyed so much as curious. Pausing there in my underwear, my shirt only half-buttoned, I almost began to actually cry.  
"What do you want me to do?" I snapped, rounding on him, my scar probably ripping a jagged X across my face, "You say something like that and…and you expect me to just accept it and stay here? That's completely stupid!"  
"As is your acting like you have emotions." Xemnas said quietly, unfazed by my outburst.

"Well..." I took a deep breath and slammed my hands down on the bed, leaning in closer to tell him off, "That's better than staying here and being a sex toy for someone who cares nothing about me!"  
"Are you listen—ah!" I flinched when he reached up and took hold of a long lock of my hair.  
However, rather than pulling on it like I thought he would, he simply let it fall through his fingers. His stare kept me silent, waiting for him to speak.

"You're so melodramatic..." Xemnas whispered finally, "How do you do it?"  
I was much calmer now that my breathing and scar had gone back to normal, "What? How do I...? I remember things, that's how!"  
I tried to look angry, but my curiosity showed, "Don't you remember?"  
"...Actually, I don't." Xemnas told me, shaking his head while twirling a bit of my hair about his fingers, "In every aspect...If I had to choose a single trait about you to label as 'positive' it would, without a doubt, be the…the ridiculous passion that saturates your every action."

"Dammit...!" I breathed, collapsing back on his bed, "Dammit, how do _you_ do _that_? It's like without even thinking about it…you can just say the most wonderful things. It doesn't make any sense!"  
How he could be completely heartless one second and then spouting poetry the next.  
Without warning, he reached over and wrapped his arms around my stomach, then he paused abruptly.  
Xemnas ran his fingers through my hair and his eyes widened slightly, "It's…so soft."

"What? My hair? It's nice, isn't it?" I asked, surprised at both his and my sudden change in mood, "I don't have to work hard to keep it that way, it's natural...If you want, you can play with it."  
He hesitated briefly, then he moved a little closer and took hold of some of my hair, slowly running his fingers through it over and over.  
I had to smile, he was so cute sometimes!

"The main differences are simply the color and length." Xemnas said thoughtfully.  
"Huh?" I was really confused now.  
He never paused in his actions, "Your hair grew out...and your hair used to be more cerulean, now it's more of a bluish gray color."

Oh, he meant Isa.  
"Well, I can cut my hair if you want," I offered.  
He shook his head, "I'm growing accustomed to this length. It certainly suits you; there's no need to change it."  
I'm not sure how long he played with my tresses, but it must've been long as I fell asleep to his hand.


End file.
